Secret inavouable
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Pour retrouver l'ami qu'on connaissait, on est parfois prêt à tout, mais quand l'alcool entre en jeu, la situation peut rapidement devenir incontrôlable...


**DISCLAIMER :** Que dire, que dire... La rengaine, quoi ... Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, qui s'en serait douté de toute façon?...

**NOTE : **Je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué, sinon j'ai le plaisir de vous l'apprendre : la semaine dernière, c'était la St Valentin. Alors bien sûr, ça m'a donné des idées, tous ces « je t'aime » dégoulinants, les cœurs roses bonbons et les p'tits angelots court vêtus avec leurs minuscules ailes blanches... Mais bon, peut-être que j'aurai mieux fait de fermer les yeux et d'oublier qu'on était le 14 février pour vous éviter ce qui va suivre... Enfin, ce sera à vos risques et périls! Préparez-vous donc à affronter la terrible fic que la St Valentin m'a inspiré... BWOUAHAHA!!! (Ca c'était un rire machiavélique qui a mal tourné, bref... TT.TT''')

Voici donc un petit délire sorti tout droit de mon esprit perturbé.

* * *

**Secret inavouable**

L'obscurité était tombée sur Konoha. La lune s'installait lentement dans le ciel dégagé de cette nuit hivernale. La clameur des marchands s'était estompée, les rires des enfants s'étaient taris et les va-et-viens des ninjas pressés s'étaient espacés. Les rues fréquemment arpentées le jour s'étaient peu à peu vidées. Il ne restait de Konoha qu'une ville fantôme.

Tout du moins, tel était le cas pour la partie fréquentée et fréquentable du village. Il en est tout autre de l'endroit où se déroule notre tragédie.

Des cris indistincts, une légère odeur d'alcool et de sueur, quelques déchets éparpillés dans les rues défraîchies, au pied d'immeubles grisâtres qui revêtaient, une fois la nuit venue, leur parure de lumières de néons multicolores. Désertés le jour, recherchés la nuit, les quartiers de tous les plaisirs de Konoha faisaient le bonheur des insomniaques. Restaurants, cinémas, "agences de rencontre matrimoniale", bars, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et toutes les bourses. Dans ce jardin des plaisirs, jeunes et moins jeunes se côtoyaient, riches et pauvres se retrouvaient autour d'un film ou d'un verre.

Ce soir-là, les équipes Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma et Gai étaient réunies avec leur sensei respectif sous le regard attentif de Tsunade. Elle avait elle-même choisi le bar où ils devaient se retrouver, poétiquement appelé Le ninja assoiffé. Ils étaient ainsi tous entassés dans la petite salle de réception de ce bar miteux que l'Hokage avait sélectionné pour dixit « son ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante », entendez par là le faible coût des verres de sake et la discrétion du gérant au sujet du petit vice de la respectable et respectée cinquième Hokage du célèbre village caché du pays du feu, qui en fait se saoulait dans son établissement dès qu'elle parvenait à se soustraire de la surveillance rapprochée de son adjointe, Shizune.

Mais pour comprendre les événements qui vont se dérouler cette nuit, revenons au début.

Tout a commencé lorsque toutes les équipes de chunins de la grande époque de Konoha se retrouvèrent réunies dans le bureau de la Cinquième Hokage.

Non, peut-être bien qu'il nous faut remonter encore plus loin, lorsque Tsunade, après un verre de trop et une énième engueulade de Shizune comme quoi, elle ne devrait pas boire, qu'elle était l'Hokage, qu'elle avait d'importantes responsabilités, et blablabla... Bref, tout a commencé lorsque Tsunade s'est cherché une couverture pour assouvir son vice sans avoir à subir les remontrances de son assistante, qui prenait décidément son rôle trop au sérieux. La blonde avait donc eu l'idée géniale, selon ses propres dires, d'organiser une grande fête où son état d'ébriété serait excusable.

Mais pour une fête, il fallait au moins des invités et si possible une occasion...

D'où les équipes de chunins dans le bureau qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

Tsunade avait rapidement conclus qu'elle s'amuserait beaucoup plus en compagnie des jeunes gens et de leurs senseis farfelus qu'avec les vieux croûtons du Conseil. Regarder Asuma et Kurenai se lancer des regards enamourés, soi-disant discrètement, et entendre les défis ridicules que lançait le sensei à la coupe au bol à son éternel rival, la faisait toujours énormément ricaner. Et puis, les jeunes n'étaient pas en reste, surtout lorsque le plus imprévisible des ninjas de Konoha s'y mettait. Et encore davantage depuis que son « meilleur ami-ennemi-j'essaye de te tuer-je te sauve-j'dois être schizophrène mais je l'ignore » était revenu. Le blond était plus survolté que jamais.

Il nous faut à présent toucher quelques mots de ce retour inattendu.

L'époque était alors beaucoup plus sombre, l'Akatsuki étendait ses tentacules sur tous les pays et Konoha n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Il avait été attaqué par une matinée brumeuse. Le combat avait été acharné. Tsunade avait réussi à restreindre le champ de bataille à l'extrémité ouest de la ville, à l'écart du peuple civil. Bien sûr, le combat avait été dur. Bien sûr, il avait fait des victimes. Mais tout cela aurait pu beaucoup plus mal tourner si le dernier descendant des Uchiwas n'avait pas fait son apparition. Il était arrivé sur un immense serpent, faisant diversion. Il avait défié son frère. Il n'était pas encore assez fort. Naruto s'en était mêlé. Ils avaient formé une équipe et, à deux, avaient détruit celui qui avait décimé le plus grand clan de Konoha. Puis, à trois, avec Sakura, ils étaient parvenus à prendre l'avantage sur leurs ennemis en manteaux noirs brodés de nuages rouges.

Lorsque le soleil s'était couché ce soir-là sur la plaine ensanglantée, trois nouveaux héros se découpaient dans sa lumière. Les trois nouveaux sannins légendaires.

Sasuke Uchiwa avait été réintégré dans le village et dans son ancienne équipe.

La vie avait peu à peu repris son cours. Sai avait rejoint une équipe d'anbus, Kakashi se perdait toujours en chemin vers le lieu d'entraînement tellement absorbé par sa lecture, Sakura s'extasiait devant la beauté virile de son coéquipier brun en feintant de ne pas s'y intéresser, Naruto avait retrouvé sa famille et par la même occasion, son sourire resplendissant et Sasuke... ben Sasuke restait Sasuke : froid, solitaire, silencieux. Il ne parlait plus du tout à présent. Il était même rare qu'il daigne « hnner » quelque chose. Il semblait plus renfermé que jamais. Cela agaçait prodigieusement Naruto qui décida de mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver le Sasuke d'antan, même si ça voulait dire retrouver celui qui le traitait d'imbécile, celui qui se moquait de lui... Car au moins ce Sasuke-là était son ami.

Naruto s'évertua donc pendant toute une nuit à élaborer un plan machiavélique pour faire revenir son ami, lui prouver qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il devait en profiter. Enfin, Naruto étant ce qu'il était, le matin venu, il se retrouva avec des cernes sous les yeux et pas le moindre début de commencement d'ébauche de stratégie. Il soupira avant de décider de faire comme il avait toujours fait, c'est-à-dire d'y aller à l'instinct.

Pendant près de cinq jours on pu donc voir à travers tout Konoha un brun taciturne accompagné d'un blond jovial et babillant qui le suivait comme son ombre. Naruto pensait qu'à force de noyer son ami sous ses paroles et sa présence, celui-ci aurait explosé et réagi. Mais le brun s'était contenté de subir, muré dans son silence, le regard un peu terne.

Si Naruto avait cessé si tôt son attaque c'est qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts avait compris son manège et avait voulu l'aider. Elle aussi désespérait de revoir un jour son ancien équipier, celui qui lui disait qu'elle était lourde, mais qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour la protéger. L'indifférence du nouveau Sasuke rendait la Sakura intérieure complètement folle.

Ensemble, ils décidèrent d'employer les grands moyens. Ino fut recrutée.

A deux, elles peaufinèrent un plan qui dressa même les poils de Naruto.

Cris hystériques, ballons en forme de cœur, poèmes enflammés et petits chocolats auraient dû suffire à faire réagir le brun, mais il ne haussa même pas un sourcil de contrariété. A cela s'ajouta donc des « Sasuke-kuunnnn »stridents, des « je t'aime » criés jour et nuit et un fan-club de plus en plus important. Mais toujours aucune réaction.

L'amitié et l'amour n'ayant rien pu faire pour faire réagir L'Uchiwa, Naruto décida d'employer la force. Sasuke ne refuserait pas un défi lancé par un puissant shinobi. Il demanda donc de l'aide à Neji. Celui-ci excella dans le rôle qui lui était attribué. Il défia au combat, tantôt provoquant, tantôt méprisant, il invectiva, attaqua, s'énerva... Seulement, il n'obtint aucun résultat. Fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke le rejetait avec une belle indifférence.

Neji finit par abandonner. Tenten essaya de le consoler tout en admettant que si le Huyga n'avait pas réussi à le contrarier, elle n'y parviendrait pas non plus. Sakura et Ino désespéraient d'y arriver. Shikamaru refusa d'intervenir, jugeant la situation trop prise de tête. Choji continua de manger ses chips.

L'équipe 8 entra en scène. Kiba était très motivé, la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Hinata accepta après un sourire de Naruto. Shino fut entraîner de force, l'équipe avant tout. Mais cette nouvelle tentative ne fut pas plus concluante que les autres. Il faut dire que Kiba et Naruto avaient été les cerveaux de cette opération. Opération intitulée « premier avril au mois de février pour faire rire Sasuke no baka », tout un programme. Les plaisanteries qui s'en suivirent, toutes moins élaborées les unes que les autres, se soldèrent par un échec. Sakura n'en fut pas étonnée, les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

La dernière tentative en date fut celle de Lee. Il parvint à intercepter le brun sur le pont où attendait patiemment l'équipe 7. Là, il commença un grand discours sur la force de la jeunesse, la beauté de la vie, les opportunités qu'on se devait d'attraper, l'air qu'il fallait respirer, les petits oiseaux, la pluie, les papillons... Quand Naruto et Sakura se réveillèrent, Lee continuait toujours de monologuer, ne s'étant même pas aperçu de la disparition de Sasuke qui s'en était allé attendre Kakashi quelques mètres plus loin.

Revenons à présent à la petite réunion de Tsunade qui leur avait annoncé la grande nouvelle de la «réception donnée en l'honneur des grands ninjas qui avaient sauvé le village de Konoha et avec lui, la paix entre les différents pays en vainquant avec une grande vaillance la terrible et maléfique organisation criminelle de l'Akatsuki ». Certes les formes y étaient, mais les ninjas invités ne furent pas dupes, Tsunade cherchait simplement un prétexte pour s'amuser en tout impunité.

A leur sortie du bureau, Kiba avait insinué qu'elle faisait certainement ça pour se saouler. Ino avait ajouté que ce n'était pas si grave, que ça pouvait être amusant parce que l'alcool déliait les langues, paraît-il. Shikamaru avait alors suggérer de saouler Sasuke pour lui faire avouer tous ses secrets. Son petit rire s'était éteins sous le regard brillant de Naruto. Ce qui n'avait été dans la bouche du Nara qu'une simple plaisanterie devint, après avoir traversé l'esprit alambiqué et tordu de l'enfant-démon, un nouveau plan machiavélique : saouler Sasuke pour le sortir de son état catatonique. Sakura se vu charger de se procurer un alcool fort, incolore, inodore, bref indétectable. Naruto, quant à lui, se chargerait de remplir la bouteille de Sasuke avec la solution, pendant que Ino détournerait l'attention du concerné. Un plan infaillible, quoi.

Maintenant que vous connaissez les prémices de cette histoire, revenons-en à notre tragédie.

La soirée avait déjà bien commencé. Sasuke était arrivé pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas pu ignorer l'invitation de l'Hokage, mais il se rattrapa en ignorant les invités. Naruto et Sakura s'assirent à côté de lui, l'entourant. Le plan fut vite mis à exécution. La bouteille non alcoolisée commandée par le brun fut échangée alors que Sasuke était trop occupé à essayer d'ignorer le piaillement de la blonde. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

La fête battait son plein. Comme prévu, Tsunade enfilait verre de sake sur verre de sake tout en fixant ses invités qui lui offraient une belle prestation. Les rires fusaient de partout. Même Shino avait souri et Neji avait ri, une fois. Gai parlait très fort, alors que Kakashi ne lâchait pas son « icha icha paradise » des yeux. Kurenai et Asuma s'échangeaient de tendres sourires. Naruto parlait avec enthousiasme de tous ses grands exploits. Sakura soupirait devant son babillage et, de tant en tant, lorsqu'il se faisait trop exalté, le rappelait à l'ordre d'une « légère » tape sur la tête.

Mais personne n'avait oublié LE plan et chaque chunin regardait, de temps en temps, du coin de l'œil, l'évolution de l'état du brun. Celui-ci n'avait pas découvert la supercherie à sa première gorgée et la boisson semblait lui convenir, puisqu'il ne faisait rien d'autre depuis le début de la soirée que boire. D'ailleurs, la bouteille semblait ne pas avoir de fond, verre après verre, il restait encore et toujours du liquide translucide que Sasuke se faisait un devoir de vider.

Ses gestes se firent de moins en moins assurés et lorsqu'il rata la table, en voulant s'y accouder, Naruto jugea son état d'ébriété suffisamment avancé pour lancer son interrogatoire.

_- Tu te sens bien, Sasuke?, _demanda-t-il prudemment.

_- Hnn_

Voyant que le blond passait à l'action, les regards des chunins dérivèrent peu à peu vers les deux nouveaux sannins, intrigués.

_- Je voulais te dire..._, continua Naruto, j_e suis content que tu sois venu finalement._

Le blond attendit patiemment la réponse qui tarda à venir. Enfin, il entendit le brun marmonner, la bouche comme pâteuse :

_- ... moi aussi_

Naruto eut un large sourire, cela faisait plus d'un mois que le brun n'avait pas parler. Ravi de voir son plan aboutir, il décida d'ouvrir son cœur.

_- On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps._

Sasuke releva un regard un peu vitreux vers lui, visiblement saoul.

_- C'est parsseuh quhic..._ _je vous éviteuh_

_- Tu nous évite? _, s'exclama Naruto, _Mais, pourquoi?_

_- Ben... _, la question cheminait visiblement dans l'esprit embrumé du brun, qui eut semble-t-il du mal à formuler sa réponse, _Orochima...chin... HIC... loin... puis... vois?_

Les chunins s'entre-regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas pensé que l'alcool embrouillerait autant l'ex-nunkenin. Leur plan allait tomber à l'eau. Naruto s'inquiéta, parlant ouvertement aux autres alors que Sasuke était pris d'une crise de hoquets.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Il a l'air dans les vapes._

_- Faudrait l'interroger avant qu'il s'écroule sur la table!_, intervint Sakura.

_- Ben oui, mais j'sais pas trop quoi dire... C'était p't-être pas une bonne idée._

_- C'est trop tard maintenant pour avoir des remords!_, s'impatienta la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient pas fait tous ses efforts pour rien. Si Tsunade s'apercevait qu'elle lui avait volé son alcool, elle donnait peu chère de sa peau, alors autant que ça en vaille le coup!

_- Ben vas-y, toi qui es si maligne_, s'emporta Naruto, les nerfs à vifs. Il venait de penser à ce que pouvait lui faire Sasuke s'il s'apercevait qu'il l'avait saouler devant ses amis pour lui extorquer ses secrets les plus intimes et ça n'était pas vraiment ragoûtant.

_- Je... ben, en fait..._

L'agitation qui régnait à la table des chunins fit relever une tête argentée de son captivant bouquin. D'un regard, Kakashi analysa la situation. Son sourcil droit se leva devant l'état de l'ordinairement imperturbable Uchiwa, alors qu'un imposant sourire s'étirait sous son masque. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé!

_- C'est pas joli joli, ce que vous faîtes là, les jeunes_, intervint-il_. Je vous conseille de partir loin lorsqu'il se réveillera!_

Le ton n'était pas accusateur, il était simplement amusé, mais Naruto tenta immédiatement de se justifier :

_-Mais sensei,c'est juste qu'il est tellement..._

Incapable de définir correctement son ami, le blond fut interrompu par une Hinata compatissante :

_- Si...silencieux?_

_- Taciturne?,_ proposa qu'en à lui Shikamaru

_- Asocial?, t_enta Kiba.

_- Ce n'est pas important, il faut le questionner avant qu'il ne s'endorme_, intervint Sakura qui regardait d'un œil inquiet le brun qui avait cessé sa crise de hoquet, mais qui se tenait en équilibre précaire sur sa chaise.

_- On pourrait lui demandé s'il est amoureux?,_ajouta indifféremment Tenten, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur Neji.

_- TENTEN??!!!_, les cris de Naruto, Sakura, Lee et Ino résonnèrent quelques secondes dans la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit « moui » les fasse tous sursauter.

Sasuke était accoudé sur la table, la tête sur sa main, il regardait fixement dans le vide.

_- Non?! C'est vrai?_, s'exclama Naruto incrédule, traduisant ainsi la pensée de tous les autres, qui attendait visiblement avec impatience la suite de la conversation. Naruto, lui, se calma rapidement lorsqu'il rencontra le regard triste de son ami, qui semblait tellement perdu que même Hinata se sentit attiré par lui.

_- Ben, pourquoi t'as l'air triste?_, demanda sans y réfléchir le blond qui n'avait jamais vu Sasuke ainsi, d'ailleurs qui pouvait se vanter du contraire?

Le brun ne répondit pas.

_- Tu ne lui a pas encore dis?_

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Sasuke qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto prit ça pour un signe d'acquiescement.

_- Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends? Je suis sûr qu'elle sautera de joie en l'apprenant!_

Sakura et Ino hochèrent vigoureusement le tête pour appuyer les paroles du blond.

_- Gmrblid... _, Sasuke fit un effort pour articuler sa pensée, ..._sait_ m_êmeuh pas qu'j'existe_

_- Ne soit pas bête! _, s'indigna Naruto. _Les filles se pâment toutes devant toi._

Nouveau hochement vigoureux de la part des deux filles sus mentionnées.

_- Tout le monde sait qui tu es!_, intervint Sakura.

_- Moui... Hic...le traître..._, murmura l'Uchiwa.

_- Mais non, voyons, _s'emporta Naruto qui détestait vraiment voir son ami dans cet état, il en venait même à regretter l'état léthargique qu'il avait ces derniers temps et qui l'avait poussé dans cette situation. S_ans toi, on aurait jamais réussi à vaincre l'Akatsuki._

_- Il a raison Sasuke, tu es un grand ninja_, confirma la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Seul un haussement d'épaules résigné, qui faillit détruire l'équilibre précaire du brun, leur répondit.

_- Dès que tu lui auras dit, cette fille va sûrement se jeter à ton cou!_, ajouta Naruto.

_-J'ne comprends...Hic... pas ce qu'hic s'passssse_ Le brun semblait plus parler pour lui-même que pour ses nombreux auditeurs, qui le laissèrent continuer intrigués.

_-J'ne rien peux faire... mon cœur bat si vhict... ventrkistor... et... grmdfllf envie d'hic cacher... dès que je ...hic... le vois_, finit-il presque exténué.

_- Oui, je comprends_, compatit Naruto, un air sérieux sur le visage. Son ami avait des problèmes, il se devait de l'aider._ C'est exactement les symptômes qu'Iruka m'a décrit quand je lui ai demandé pour... Attends un peu, t'as bien dis « le »?_

_- J'y crois pas..._, pouffa l'Inuzuka.

_- Sasuke... gay??_, les yeux de Sakura étaient exorbités.

_- C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'ici!_, intervint Shikamaru, qui finalement s'amusait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pas que la vie sentimentale et encore moins sexuelle de l'héritier Uchiwa le captivent, mais bon, on passe le temps comme on peut.

_- Pourquoi?_, l'interrogea Ino.

_- gdefdjchvdzl_, Sasuke était visiblement parti dans un monologue incompréhensible, dû àl'alcool.

_- Il ne parle avec personne d'autre_, continua Shikamaru comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

_- Il ne parle pas avec nous non plus, _intervint Neji, sceptique.

_- C'est vrai... mais il ne fréquente personne d'autre, c'est logique._

_- Et plus marrant que de présumer le contraire!, s'amusa Tenten, sous le regard noir de Neji._

_- Peut-être quelqu'un qu'il a connu chez face de serpent?_, proposa quand même Naruto.

_- Non, il serait retourné auprès de lui sinon... La seule solution c'est que ce soit l'un de vous, _finit Ino à la place de son coéquipier.

_- grblrbl... l'es telleuhment fort!_, s'emporta soudainement Sasuke. Comme un seul homme tous les chunins et leurs senseis, ainsi que Tsunade, qui avaient compris quelques instants plus tôt qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel à la table des jeunes, tournèrent leur regard vers Naruto, qui s'indigna de cette réaction.

_- Quoi?? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?_

_- C'est évident, non?_, s'impatienta Sakura qui pensait que si Sasuke devait aimé un homme, elle préférait quand même que ce soit Naruto plutôt que ... Lee!! _Il est amoureux de toi, c'est clair!_

_- C'était prévisible... _, ajouta Tenten.

_- Nan mais ça va pas!!_

_- Regarde-le, Naruto, c'est tellement triste! Fais quelque chose!, _s'énerva finalement Ino.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur son ami qui avait recommencé à babiller indistinctement, Naruto se lança :

_- Euh... je... écoute Teme, enfin je... _mais son regard se perdit sur Hinata, qui lorsqu'elle le rencontra devint subitement rouge, et il ne put continuer.

_- GrllHicbll... et ses ch'veux... voltauvent ssiii grar...garcie...légèrment... hic... ses ch'veux bruns et ses grblblr... _

_- Des cheveux... _

_- bruns???_

_- Très bien, alors Naruto t'es hors jeu!_, s'exclama Ino qui décida de s'amuser un peu de la situation. _Écoutons-le, il va bien finir par nous le dévoiler son amoureux secret._

_- ...hic... ssssssiiii déterminé!_

_- Bon ben Shika t'es éliminé d'office, là!_, s'amusa Sakura, en entrant dans le jeu d'Ino.

- _Eh!_, s'exclama le concerné, sous le rire moqueur de ses amis, avant de se rendre compte que c'était une bonne chose pour lui.

_- Grblhicbfflb... corps velt, selt, sevel ... svelte!_

_- Adieu Choji, _intervint Tenten.

Les filles semblaient beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, alors que les garçons espéraient que la prochaine parole enivrée de Sasuke les acquitterait.

_- Sésyeux..._

_- T'as de la chance, mon pote_, félicita Kiba en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Shino, toujours chaussé de ses lunettes noires.

_- Ne te marre pas trop tôt, il ne reste que toi et Neji_, se moqua Naruto.

_- T'll'men... plein d'hic... vie!_

_- Cette fois-ci, c'est clair!_, dit Tenten pendant que Neji soupirait discrètement de soulagement.

_- J'y crois pas Sasuke et l'Inuzuka..._, Sakura n'en revenait visiblement pas.

_- Kiba-kun, tu... tu devrais peut... peut-être lui didire quelque chose. Il a l'ai...air tellement triste._

- _Oh non, Hinata! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! C'est pas de ma faute si mon irrésistible charisme a encore fait une victime!_

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire désolé que Kiba ne vit pas, écrasé comme il fut contre le mur par un coup de Sakura, vexée qu'on se moque ainsi des sentiments de son « Sasuke-kun ». Le maître chien décida qu'il valait mieux obtempéré, Akamaru soutenu moralement son maître d'un petit jappement.

_- Euh... écoute... hmm, je ne suis pas... enfin, tu vois? Et, hmm je..._

Mais le jeune Uchiwa ne semblait pas remarqué qu'on s'adressait à lui, il continuait son petit monologue : « _T'll'men class...HIC...sseuh!_ » le regard un peu lointain, alors qu'une langue mutine humidifia ses lèvres. A ce geste, toutes les filles et quelques garçons, qui ne se nommeraient pas, s'accordèrent à penser que le beau brun était définitivement trop sexy!

- _Oui, je sais, j'ai la classe, je suis un apollon, un dieu viv...,_ mais Kiba fut rapidement interrompu par Sasuke qui visiblement n'avait pas terminé sa description enflammée :

_- ... dans sa ...hic!... combinaison verte!_

A ces mots, toutes les bouches s'ouvrirent. Kiba murmura entre ses dents un grinçant : «_ il le préfère à moi?!! _». Tsunade éclata de rire, décidément, elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Même Kurenai et Asuma daignèrent porter leur attention sur l'ex-nunkenin qui regardait maintenant les yeux dans le vide, légèrement brillants. Shino, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, mais c'était déjà beaucoup dire de son étonnemnt. Que dire de Sakura qui faillit mourir sous le choc.

- _Il a de drôles de goûts, n'empêche : Gros Sourcils!,_ déclara Naruto en détaillant Lee de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier rougit furieusement sous tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, attendant sa réaction. Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, lorsque Sasuke poursuivit :

-_ Ssssii moulante!... Hmmmm_

Le petit gémissement suggestif qui clôtura sa tirade, provoqua un rougissement collectif. Sasuke avait l'air si passionné! Mais le rougissement de gêne devint rapidement une petite grimace. Personne ne pouvait y croire. Sasuke amoureux de ... Lee?, c'était tout bonnement impensable.

_- Mais... hic... m'aimra jamais... _, s'attrista finalement le brun. Son regard se fit triste et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue diaphane. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors accusateurs vers Lee qui se sentit un peu responsable, même s'il n'y était pour rien. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier :

_- Mais je... je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, moi! _

_- Et bien, Sasuke t'aime, lui. Sincèrement. Alors dis quelque chose!_, s'exclama indignée Sakura, mais où allait le monde si Lee refusait les avances enflammées du plus beau mâle de tout Konoha!

_- Tu pourrais peut-être accepter de sortir avec lui_, tenta Naruto, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

_- Non!_, répondit fermement Lee, en attirant ainsi des regards tellement noirs de la part des filles qu'il se sentit obligé de continuer :

_- Je veux dire... non, je ne peux pas._

_- Pourquoi ça?_, s'offusqua Sakura._ Sasuke est très beau!_

_- Et si intelligent,_ poursuivit Ino.

_- Et tellement fort!_, ajouta Tenten.

_- Ça devrait être un honneur pour toi qu'il te choisisse,_ acheva la jeune médic-nin.

_- Mais vous ne comprenez pas_, s'inquiéta Lee, s_i jamais Gaara l'apprenait il me..._ Lee se rendit soudain compte de sa bourde, lorsque des dizaines de regards étonnés se posèrent sur lui.

_- Gaara, hein?_, s'amusa Naruto. _Les petits cachottiers..._

_- Oui, enfin, je, euh...,_ Lee était visiblement gêné de s'être ainsi révélé.

_-Ça résout pas le problème_, intervint Tenten pour secourir son ami. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'Uchiwa?_

_- Lee, parle lui!_, le poussa Naruto.

_- Oui, je.._. Lee prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. _Le fauve de jade de Konoha doit assumer la responsabilité de son succès avant que..._

_- Lee!!_, le rappela à l'orde sa coéquipière qui appréhendait les penchants lyriques de son ami pour les subir quotidiennement.

_- Oui, euh je... Sasuke, je..._

Interpellé, Sasuke releva son visage vers lui alors qu'à nouveau une étincelle brillait dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Il interrompit Lee d'un hoquet avant de poursuivre :

_- ...ssii ssseuxyy..._

_- euh, je... merci, mais euh..._

_- ...sssi... hic... virilll..._

_- Oui, bien sûr, mais..._

_- ...ssii... mulusclé..._

_- C'est parce que je m'entraîne beaucoup, non, enfin, je veux dire..._

_- ... pourquoi..._

_- Pourquoi quoi, Sasuke?_

_- ... pourquoi... hic... pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas?_, finit-il dans un murmure, les yeux brillants.

_- Mais si je t'aime, voyons_, s'inquiéta Lee, mais sous le regard interrogatif de Sasuke, il se dépêcha d'ajouter : _Je veux dire je t'aime bien, comme un frère d'armes!_

Tout le monde dans le bar retenait à présent leur souffle, alors que les lèvres de Sasuke avait commencé à trembloter. Lee se précipita de nuancer, si jamais le brun se mettait à pleurer, les filles allaient l'étriper et puis, ce n'était pas digne du fauve de jade de Konoha de faire pleurer les jeunes hommes :

_- Non, non, je voulais dire comme... une connaissance ... proche?!_

Les yeux de Sasuke se firent larmoyants, sous l'incompréhension de Lee.

_- Très proche, bien sûr! Un ami! Oui, voilà, un bon ami... mais tu comprends, Gaara, il..._

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une larme s'écoula alors que Sasuke se mordait les lèvres, puis il explosa avec théâtralité :

_- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas..._

_- Mais, je..._

_- Ne vois tu donc pas la force de mon amour? Oh, GAI, comme tu es cruel!!!_

Et alors qu'il terminait sa déclaration enflammée, Sasuke plongea son visage tremblottant dans ses bras, pour s'y cacher.

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop! Tsunade lâcha son verre sous le coup de la surprise. Sakura tomba de sa chaise, alors que Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Sasuke, dont le corps tressautait. Hinata s'évanouit sous le choc et ni Shino, ni Kiba ne pensèrent à la retenir pour une fois. Les autres avaient presque tous les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrebâillée et déviaient leur regard de Sasuke, secoués de soubresauts, à Gai, qui visiblement avait déconnecté. Seul Lee parût soulagé. Vous comprenez, Gaara...

Kakashi qui fixait son élève depuis quelques instants se décida à briser le silence en se tournant vers Gai, le sourire aux lèvres :

_- Dis quelque chose voyons! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu le mets. _

_- Euh, je, mais... euh?... il,...je... euh.._., Gai ne se remettait visiblement pas du choc.

_- Alors, là, j'y crois définitivement pas_, murmura Naruto. _Sasuke, t'es sûr?_, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Les soubresauts du brun s'accentuèrent.

_- Gai sense_i, intervint Lee. _Il faut que vous lui parliez!_

_- Oui, mais enfin, ..._

_- Gai sensei, les ninjas font fassent à leurs responsabilités!_

_- Tu as raison, Lee._ Gai s'approcha doucement de Sasuke qui ne se calmait pas. _Ecoute, petit... je suis trop vieux pour toi..._

_- Bien trop vieux,_ acquiesca Naruto.

_- Et trop... trop vert! Oui, voilà ce qu'il est, trop vert!_, s'exclama Sakura.

_- Enfin, jeune fille, le vert est la couleur de la vie, la couleur de l'espoir, la coul..._

_- Et trop poilu,_ renchérit Ino en coupant la tirade de Gai sans y faire attention.

_- Beurk, t'as raison, beaucoup, beaucoup trop poilu!,_ ajouta Sakura.

_- Euh, dîtes, je suis là..._

_- Et cette coupe ridicule, vous n'irez pas du tout ensemble, Sasuke_, intervint à son tour Naruto.

_- Et tous les paris stupides qu'il lance à Kakashi-sensei,_ continua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

_- Je vous entends, vous savez??_

_- Et toutes ses idées stupides: « s'il pleut plus de trois mille deux-cent soixante-quatre gouttes, je fais le tour de Konoha sur mon gros orteil gauche »,_ ajouta dans une mauvaise imitation Ino.

_- Ne dîtes pas de mal de Gai-sensei!_, s'indigna Lee.

Gai eu un relan d'affection pour son disciple préféré.

_- Mais Lee, voyons... Sasuke et... Gai??!!!_, questionna la fleur de cerisier avec de grands yeux incrédules.

_- Hmmm... oui, bien sûr... vu comme ça_, ne put qu'acquiescer Lee.

_- Toi aussi, mon fils? -.-''_

_- Voyons, Sasuke, reprends-toi!_, s'exclama Naruto en secouant son ami, mais les tremblements reprirent de plus belle.

_- Il a l'air vraiment accro!_, s'inquiéta le blond.

_- Je refuse!_, hurla Sakura, faisant relever toutes les têtes, _je refuse qu'il préfère ce... ce... à moi!!_

_- Oui, t'as raison, Gros front! Quel déshonneur_, reprit Ino.

Gai préféra ne pas intervenir, pour ce qu'il était écouté de toute façon.

_- Sasuke_, murmura la jeune fille en posant un main sur l'épaule du brun, cherchant à le consoler.

_- Oui, Sasuke! Ecoute-nous, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre_, tenta de le réconforter Naruto. _Quelqu'un de mieux!_

_- De beaucoup mieux même et ce sera pas difficile_, acheva Sakura.

Mais les soubresauts du brun ne cessaient toujours pas.

_- Sasuke..._

Ce denier n'en pouvait plus :

_- ppfffff..._

_- Sasuke??_

Naruto réussit à faire relever la tête de Sasuke, lentement. Deux sillons zébraient son visage diaphane, de grosses larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Mais les regards compatissants et incrédules de Naruto et Sakura brisèrent le contrôle, tout relatif, que Sasuke possédait encore. Il explosa :

_- ppfff... WHAHAHAhahahahuhuhahahHAHAHA_

_- Sasuke!!!_

Le descendant des Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus, il riait comme jamais. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la vision de toutes ses connaissances et amis estomaqués était tellement risible que son fou rire s'accentua. Il se tordait de rire, plié en deux, les mains sur le ventre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais autant ri et puis cette pratique avait si longtemps disparu de sa palette d'émotions, mais là, c'était... trop!

_- HAHAhaha... vous huhuhu... vous verriez HAHAHahuhu, vos têtes!... pffff... je... pfffHAHAHhaha.._.

La situation leur échappait mais le rire était communicatif. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiwa avec un tel visage, si radieux, si joyeux, si lumineux... Ses beaux yeux noirs pétillaient de joie et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre un semblant de maîtrise. Mais le sourire rayonnant qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres trahissait l'instabilité de son calme retrouvé.

Toutes les filles, Sakura en tête, s'émerveillèrent de cette beauté lumineuse que montrait le brun. Un élan maternel envahit Tsunade et Kurenai à son égard. Les garçons étaient plutôt perplexes, même si de légers sourires ornaient les lèvres de certains incapables de s'en empêcher. Shikamaru affichait la mine étonnée de celui qui a tout compris, mais qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. Le sourire de Kakashi était celui de quelqu'un qui a saisi une bonne blague. Naruto était émerveillé de voir son ami, son frère, ainsi, son sourire à lui était simplement heureux.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence et la joyeuse quiétude qui s'était installée :

_- Hé Teme, tu vas nous dire, ce qui t'as pris? A un moment t'es au bord de la crise de nerf pour un amour non partagé et l'instant suivant tu te tords de rire au point d'en pleurer. _

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se leva tranquillement, repoussant dignement sa chaise, un léger sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, avant de se retourner et de planter ses yeux encore un peu humides dans le regard interrogatif de Naruto. Puis d'une voix calme, il s'adressa à l'assemblée qui attendait ses explications, même si beaucoup comprenaient peu à peu :

_- Orochimaru m'a immunisé contre tous un tas de poisons. Avec toutes vos tentatives de ces derniers temps, c'était facile pour moi de prévoir votre pitoyable manœuvre pour me saouler... _Le ton était clairement amusé.

_- Mais.._., essaya d'intervenir Naruto, estomaqué d'apprendre que son si merveilleux plan avait échoué.

_- Laisses tomber, idiot! Et la prochaine fois, demande à quelqu'un de faire le sale boulot pour toi, t'es vraiment trop nul!_ Sasuke acheva sa phrase avec un sourire amusé et quitta le bar d'un pas nonchalant.

_- Attends, Teme, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_ Naruto se releva précipitamment pour se lancer à la poursuite de son ami. _SASUKEEEeee!!!_

_- Moi aussi, je viens!_, s'exclama Sakura en se levant. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte au pas de course, on l'entendit crier : _Sasuke, t'es pas vraiment gay, hein?! _

_- Eh ben!_, cette réflexion de Kakashi résuma assez bien l'état d'esprit des ninjas qui restèrent dans le bar.

A présent, tout était calme et silencieux. Les ninjas prirent plusieurs minutes à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

Ils sursautèrent tous dans un bel ensemble lorsque d'une voix haut perchée un petit être vert et poilu hurla sa détresse :

_- PERSONNE NE M'AIMEUUuuuuuuhhhHHHHHH!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Alors ça vous a plu? C'était une petite idée stupide qui a germé dans mon cerveau mais qui m'a bien fait rire. Vous y avez cru, vous, au SasukeXGai, parce que franchement, c'est assez... irréaliste, pour rester polie. Et puis, comme si Naruto, tout puissant qu'il soit, pouvait saouler Sasuke sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive... tout bonnement impossible!! **

**En tout cas voilà, c'est le plus long one-shot que j'ai jamais fait et j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère quand même que vous avez pas découvert la supercherie trop tôt. Je voulais faire une fic drôle, mais quand même réaliste, sans paraître trop OOC, oui je sais que Sasuke n'est pas du genre à faire des blagues. Mais bon, son frère est mort, l'Akatsuki a été détruit et il se sent seul, seulement il ne sait pas comment se rapprocher des autres et voilà que par dessus ça, Naruto décide de le saouler pour lui faire avouer tous ses petits secrets... alors là, le brun décide de s'amuser à leurs dépens... Moui, c'est quand même un peu OOC je vous l'accorde. Ben, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.**

**Sinon oui, je sais que j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu, mais bon, celle-là fallait vraiment que je l'écrive! Ha lala, quel petit farceur ce Sasuke!**


End file.
